Pokémorphs 5: The Attack
by Spirit Wolf
Summary: It's time to go on the offensive. The Pokémorphs finally discover a Weederpie facility and attack. They must face Scythers, Pinsirs, and the one enemy they have not fought yet: Parasecter One...
1. Chapter 1

This is the fifth in the Pokémorphs series and it follows Pokémorphs #4: The Gang (though I wouldn't blame you for skipping that one). If you don't know what's going on, you really should start from the first story, Pokémorphs #1: The Mew.

I wrote these stories a LONG time ago, pre-dating even Pokémon Gold and Silver, so only Generation 1 Pokémon are in these stories. Again, I am uploading these stories for archiving purposes only and am not planning to continue or update the series. Please enjoy!

**- Pokémorphs #5: The Attack -**

**Cover Quote:**

They're strong, but are they strong enough?

**Plot:**

It's time to go on the offensive. The Pokémorphs finally discover a Weederpie facility and attack. They must face Scythers, Pinsirs, and the one enemy they have not fought yet: Parasecter One...

**Chapters:**

11.

**CHAPTER 1**

Hi, I'm Blitz-Kric-Nam! Just call me Blitz.

I'm a Mew! And you're not! Ha ha!

Sorry, my brother Bounce always says I'm an 'uncontrollable maniac'. Whatever that is.

Anyway, right now, I'm riding a Rapidash.

˂Yeehah!˃ I kicked into the Rapidash's sides to make it go faster, even though I didn't have any stirrup-things like the guys on TV.

"Rapidaaaaash!" The Rapidash went even faster.

˂Yeah, cool!˃ I cried. ˂Ha ha... uh oh.˃

Ahead was a crevice.

"Raaaaaaapidash!" My Rapidash leaped and sailed over it easily.

˂Woohoo!˃ I kicked my feet in happiness.

BAM. BAM.

My left foot kept hitting something. Only I couldn't see anything for it to possibly hit. The Rapidash? No. A bush or something? No, I was too high up off the ground.

˂Blitz?˃

I kicked my feet again.

BAM.

˂BLITZ!˃

I opened my eyes. I had been dreaming.

I was in the cave Bounce and I live in. Bounce was glaring at me.

Oh. So _that's_ what I had been kicking.

Whoops.

Bounce turned to the Ditto Device. He must have been working on it until I started kicking him in my sleep.

Like I said, whoops.

I bounded up to my feet. ˂How are you going with that thing?˃

˂Not very well. I've still got a lot of work to do.˃

I just sat there for a few minutes staring as he worked. He stopped and looked up at me. ˂Blitz, why don't you... um, go for a fly or something? The sun's been up for a while.˃

˂Okay!˃ I said.

I went outside and looked around. Ah, morning!

I focused on morphing. I formed a picture of a Spearow in my mind, then started changing.

I laughed at the tickling feeling of feathers growing all over me, and was delighted when my arms grew into wings.

When I was fully morphed, I opened my wings and waited for a breeze to come and pick me up.

No breeze came.

Oh man! There was hardly any wind this morning.

I started flapping my wings to get into the air. It took a while and was very tiring, but I got into the air.

˂Hi Blitz!˃ It was Michael. He jumped down from a tree nearby and waved a Mankey hand at me.

˂Hi! Good morning!˃ I said.

˂Going for an early morning fly?˃

˂Yep.˃

˂Cool. Seeya then!˃ He ran off.

I flapped my wings even harder and rose higher and higher. Finally, a breeze came and lifted me up, up, up!

˂Yeehah!˃ I cried.

I soared over trees and bushes and tall grass. Flying is so fun! I can't even begin to explain it.

After a while, I was getting kinda bored, so I turned and flew towards the human city. It's called 'Cerulean City', I think.

Anyway, when I got there, I headed straight for the 'apartment building' my human friends live in. Boris always lets me watch TV, and I wanted to watch it now.

˂Hey Boris! Can I watch TV?˃ I called.

Of course, he couldn't call back because he wasn't in a morph. So, instead, he opened his window.

˂Cool! Thanks!˃ I called.

I flew in the window.

**Author's Annotation:** And we're up to our first Blitz book! Blitz was definitely the most fun character to write when I was younger because he was so crazy and bizarre. Nowadays I actually don't have much tolerance for wackiness, so I'm interested to see if I find him annoying in the reread. I think I did sometimes go a bit too far with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"Here you go, Blitz," Boris said. "You might find this entertaining."

He turned on the TV and then went to his computer. He had been using it.

I started demorphing, but I was staring at the TV the whole time.

I sat right in front of it when I had finished demorphing.

It was a very strange show. I believe it was called South Park. I couldn't work out the actual plot. It didn't look real. In fact, it looked like someone drew it.

But it was still entertaining.

There was one annoying thing, though. Every now and then, there were little BEEP sounds. They always happened right when someone was talking and were very annoying.

Aside from that, it was quite a good show.

I had seen other shows, one called Friends, one called Bonanza, and one called The X-Files. They were all very entertaining in their own right.

Especially Bonanza. I kept wishing I could go riding on Rapidashes and Ponytas like the people on that show. That was mostly why I had that dream.

I sat there, staring at the TV, until the show finished.

Boris stood up and turned off the TV. "So... what'd you think?"

˂It was cool!˃ I said. ˂But why were there all those little beeping sounds?˃

"Uh... long story," Boris said.

I morphed into a Spearow again and flew out the window. ˂Thanks Boris!˃ I said.

The four shows I had seen so far were quite different from each other. For example, South Park looked like it had been drawn by someone, but the other three had looked realistic.

I liked South Park the best so far.

I flew off over the fields near my cave. I didn't really feel like going back in the cave, though. So I kept flying.

It was about lunchtime by human standards. I had been flying for quite a while. Just for fun, you know?

The trees were becoming more numerous and the tall grass stopped. I flew over the trees and looked down, hoping to find a cool new Pokémon to acquire.

I saw a lot of Weedles and Caterpies, and even the occasional Bulbasaur.

But then I saw something that really got my attention. It was green, had wings, huge claws for arms, and looked quite out of place.

Scyther!

What the...? What was a Scyther doing out here?

No, wait. _Two_ Scythers!

Okay, something strange was going on. But what?

I decided to follow them and spy on them.

I looked down for something to morph. Hmm... My Nidoran form would look out of place.

My only other morphs were Spearow - which I was in now - and Scyther. Scyther? Hmm...

No. Someone might try to talk to me. I needed a new morph.

Weedles! A huge group of them right below me.

Perfect! I swooped down and landed out-of-sight from the Weedles. If they saw me in Spearow morph, they would think I had come to eat them.

I demorphed, then peeked through the bushes at the Weedles. They were everywhere! All I had to do was get close enough to one...

"Weedle!"

Huh? A Weedle right behind me! I hadn't seen it.

It coiled up like an Ekans, then launched itself at me, stinger first!

I leaped out of the way.

"Weeeeedle!" The Weedle hit a tree! Its stinger went right into the bark.

It was stuck!

I quickly acquired it.

I couldn't help but laugh to myself. I was morphing a bug that was stuck on a tree so I could spy on bigger bugs with smaller bugs in their heads. Ha ha!

I smiled to myself, then looked back at the Weedle.

Aaawww... The poor thing!

I grabbed it and pulled it out of the tree. I put it on the ground.

"Weedle." It stared up at me, then quickly scurried away.

I started to focus...

**Author's Annotation:** If you were confused, the beep sounds Blitz was referring to are the beep censors for profanity. I thought they might be incredibly out of place and distracting to a non-human trying to understand human TV, so I had fun with that.

I'm not sure why Blitz decided he had to land and change morphs to follow the Scythers when the Spearow was perfectly suited to it. Oh well, it's an excuse for a new morph!


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Have you ever wished you could change into something else? Or maybe dreamt about it?

Well, for me, it's not a dream. It's reality.

When I first got the power to morph, I felt like I was in a dream. But that was before our first fight with Weederpies.

Morphing can be terrifying. Especially if you haven't done the morph before.

My body suddenly started pinching up into segments. Little balls, really. My legs and arms shrunk greatly, and then became little ball-like feet. My snout became bigger and rounder, and a stinger grew on my head.

Quite suddenly, my eyes shut down.

I was afraid that the Weedle, like many other bugs, would have compound eyes. But when my eyes came back on, my vision wasn't too different.

Whew! I had normal eyes!

I felt my tail shrink, which left me feeling kind of weak. I felt better when a small stinger grew on the end, though.

"Weedle!" I said. I looked around, testing my eyes. Not too bad. My vision was pale, almost black-and-white. But my eyes were great at judging distances, mostly so I could accurately launch myself head-first at targets.

Suddenly, the Weedle brain appeared. It was not too hard to control. It was a little fearful, but it couldn't see any birds-of-prey nearby, so it felt safe.

I grabbed a leaf in my mouth and started to chew. No, wait! I wasn't supposed to be chewing leaves! I was... what was I supposed to be doing? That's right! Where'd those Scythers go?

I looked around at the trees and bushes around me.

Great. I couldn't find where they had gone!

I just chose a direction and walked.

I felt strange, having so many legs. If you could call them legs.

I just scurried onward, ignoring other Weedles and Caterpies, until I found what I was looking for.

Scyther footprints.

And there! Another type of footprint. It was kinda weird, like a circle with little claw-like toes coming out of the sides.

It must be a Pinsir's footprint!

So, we had Scythers and Pinsirs in the forest. The Weederpies were up to something.

I charged forward, following the footprints. They seemed to go on and on forever. At one point, the Scyther footprints just stopped. Probably because the Scythers had started flying or something.

I could still follow the Pinsir's footprints, though. So I did.

Suddenly...

The trees stopped. The bushes stopped. It was a huge clearing.

In the middle was some kind of building. And walking around it were Scythers and Pinsirs.

A Weederpie facility! Right out here in the forest.

I wondered what it was for. A training facility? A Drak production plant? Or maybe even an insidious Weederpie cloning factory?

"Scy!" A Scyther, looking bored, swiped at the bush I was under.

I could only sit there, shivering. The blade missed me.

I suddenly saw why he had swiped at the bush. A Caterpie fell out and quickly scurried away.

The Scyther lifted a claw... then brought it down. I couldn't bare to watch. I turned away, but when I looked again, I discovered the Scyther was only pushing the Caterpie away.

˂Go away!˃ the Scyther growled. ˂Get lost! We haven't got enough room for you to build Metapod colonies!˃

Whew! He hadn't seen me.

What now?

"Caterrrrr!"

I looked to my right and saw that the Caterpie had gotten angry. It was using String Shot on the Scyther.

"Scy?" ˂Hey! Hey, go away! Shoo!˃

Another Scyther and two Pinsirs ran over to help him.

A perfect distraction! I charged forward, feeling amazingly obvious out in the open. And all I could do was hope no one noticed me.

**Author's Annotation:** The note about compound eyes is interesting. Some bug Pokémon look like they have them (Butterfree, Venonat) while others have normal-looking eyes (Weedle, Scyther). They may even switch from one to the other after evolving (Venonat has compound eyes while Venomoth does not). To make things even more confusing, as of Generation 3 there's an Ability called Compound Eyes which increases accuracy. I'm not sure where I'm going with this; I just thought it was a fun observation.

Sneaking into Weederpie bases was a fair bit trickier for the Pokémorphs than for the Animorphs. The Animorphs could just morph something incredibly small like a fly or cockroach, but Pokémon tend to be quite large in comparison. This means bug Pokémon aren't automatically a great spy morph. As of the newer Generations there are some rather small Pokémon though, like Joltik, which would make an excellent spy morph if a new version of Pokémorphs were written (I have no plans to do this sorry).

The Pokémorphs have already acquired Scyther and Pinsir morphs so that's always another option, though it has its own problems, like trying to avoid suspicion.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Along I ran, going as fast as I could with my weird little feet.

Closer... Closer... Closer... Almost there!

A Pinsir! It suddenly stepped right in front of me. It was staring at something, probably the amazing scene of a Caterpie tying up a Scyther.

But then it looked down and narrowed its eyes at me.

I kept charging. Maybe... maybe I could... if I could just get past it...

It took a step forward just as I reached it and tried to kick me. Missed!

I swerved, then ran straight under it. It turned around and watched me as I kept running towards the building. Then, it bent over so its massive pincer was aimed at me. It was going to grab me!

It charged after me! But I was so close now...

The building had tons of little doors in the wall. I could probably go in one.

If I could outrun this Pinsir...

Made it! I ran straight through the door and found myself in a mostly-empty room.

The Pinsir was right behind me! Wait, a side-door!

I raced through it into a smaller room. This room was dark, so I hoped the Pinsir wouldn't be able to find me.

I hid behind some big boxes and watched the door.

I saw the Pinsir lumber up into the doorway. I could only see its silhouette, but even that scared the Weedle brain so much it wanted to just turn and run.

I waited as the Pinsir stared into the darkness. Then... it turned and walked away!

Whew!

"Weeeedle," I muttered to myself happily.

I looked around at the boxes. They had labels on them saying something in a weird language.

Oh well. Time to explore!

I ran out into the first room and then, after checking that the Pinsir wasn't around, ran to another door near the back.

I felt... I don't know... strange. Like I didn't belong here. And I didn't. But still...

I looked through that door, and saw an incredible sight.

It looked like a lab. I had been in one before. The Cerulean Labs, to be exact. Some of my human friends were once captured and held there by other nosy humans. That was the regrettable mission in which Michael was trapped as a Mankey.

This lab was huge! There were a lot of strange chemicals in tubes, and lots of... _humans_! Human scientists! But... but I thought the Weederpies couldn't infest humans!

I suddenly realized it. They couldn't. Those humans were from Team Rocket.

As I watched, a human injected something into a Bulbasaur. Then, she went over to a tank and gently lifted something out of it. It was a... a... _a Weederpie_!

I recoiled a little at the sight of it. It was quite strange, with a Caterpie's body, a Weedle's head, Caterpie eyes, and Weedle stingers on the head and tail.

The scientist held the Weederpie up to the ear of the Bulbasaur. Then, the Weederpie somehow shrunk. It became so small I could barely see it. Then, it climbed into the Bulbasaur's ear.

I just watched, horrified, disgusted, and interested all at once. And then...

"Bulba... SAUR!" The Bulbasaur kind of went into a spasm, and the Weederpie fell out of its ear.

The scientist lady caught it and put it back in the tank. Then, shaking her head, she wrote something in a little notebook.

She hadn't been surprised or horrified when the Weederpie came out. That could only mean one thing.

This was a Weederpie Drak production facility.

**Author's Annotation:** At this point in the series, it seems the Weederpies don't take the Pokémorphs too seriously as a threat. If they did, the Pinsir would have suspected Blitz as being a Pokémorph and would have tried much harder to catch him.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Draks are what make an infestation possible. They are injected into a Pokémon's blood stream, and somehow, this makes it able to support a Weederpie. Without a Drak, the Weederpie would be rejected like that one I had just seen.

However, every single different breed of Pokémon needs a different Drak. And they take a long time to create.

So that's why they've only got three types so far.

That lady was making new Draks and testing them on that Bulbasaur. I saw several other Pokémon in the room, also being tested.

There are a trillion different combinations, so that's why it takes so long to find the right Drak for the right Pokémon.

I was still just standing there, staring in awe, when I felt a shadow come over me.

˂And just what are you doing, Weedle?˃

I spun around. A Scyther! He glared down at me. ˂You looked too interested and amazed to be an ordinary Weedle. Could you be one of those morphing humans or Mews?˃

I said nothing. I just stared at him.

He narrowed his eyes. ˂I see. Not talking, are we?˃

"Weedle!" I cried. I coiled up, then launched myself right at the Scyther's face.

"Sccccyyyy!" he cried in shock, dodging.

I landed hard but recovered quickly, and then I ran.

˂Get that Weedle!˃ the Scyther cried.

I cruised, as Michael would say. I ran out of the building and charged towards the forest. A few Scythers and a Pinsir stood in my way.

I froze.

˂Ha ha! Gotcha!˃ the other Scyther said. He was coming up from behind me.

I went straight for the group ahead of me. When I got close, I stopped and coiled up.

I launched myself with all my might. I flew! I felt myself sail through the air.

The Scythers dodged. They didn't feel like getting poisoned today.

The Pinsir ducked out of the way, then tried to grab me with his claw-like fingers.

I was too fast. I went straight by him.

I finally landed, and immediately headed for the forest.

Four Scythers and a Pinsir were after me.

I reached the trees, but they were still after me!

"Weedle!"

Huh? Another Weedle! No, _lots_ of other Weedles!

It was a colony! I saw some Kakunas hanging on a tree, and sleeping in the branches of the tree were Beedrills.

At least, they _were_ asleep. Now, they rose into the air.

The Weederpies froze. Then, they ran back to the facility, with a group of angry Beedrills chasing them.

I stopped for a minute to catch my breath. Then, despite everything that had just happened, I started giggling. I laughed in thought-speak, and my Weedle body laughed, too.

"Wee wee wee!"

When I had stopped laughing, I hid in some bushes and demorphed. Then I sat there for a few minutes, resting. I had done a lot of morphing that day. Morphing is very tiring.

When I had rested enough, I morphed to Spearow and headed back to the cave my brother and I live in.

It was the afternoon now. It had been mid-day when I had come out here.

˂Well,˃ I muttered to myself. ˂I've got a lot to tell everyone, haven't I?˃

**Author's Annotation:** That Scyther was a lot smarter than the Pinsir from last chapter. Though Blitz did give himself away a little by gawking at the lab.

And so we get our first look at a Drak production lab. If you were wondering, it was just a coincidence that they were testing a Bulbasaur (Boris' battle morph). They try to have one of every Pokémon they can get to increase the chances of finding a new Drak and, by extension, a new species of hosts.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

"So, there's a Weederpie building out in the forest," Lisa said, going over the facts I had just told everyone. "What do we do about it?"

We were all outside the cave Bounce and I live in. Us six Pokémorphs.

Boris came up with that name. It's a pretty cool name, too! At least, I think so.

So there we all were. Lisa, Rachel, Boris, Michael, Bounce, and me. I guess I should explain who they are.

Lisa, Rachel, and Boris are humans. They have different personalities from each other. Lisa is sort of our leader (she hates it when people point it out, though). Rachel is calm and thinks a lot, and Boris is kind. Except when he's about to battle.

Michael was a human, too, but is now a Mankey. He's a Plim. Plim is a word I made up. It stands for 'Person Living In Morph'.

Bounce is my brother, and then there's me!

"We attack," Boris said. "If they're making Draks there, we could really hurt the Weederpies by destroying it."

"But we don't just attack them," Rachel said. "We need to plan."

˂I say we morph and make some kind of distraction. Then, we attack!˃ Michael said.

Lisa looked thoughtful. "What kind of distraction, though?"

We all just thought for a while. Suddenly, I had an idea.

I told everyone my idea. It wasn't much, but it was a start. The others built on that idea. And then we had a plan.

We could have morphed into Scythers and Pinsirs to go in. But other Weederpies would almost certainly talk to us. They might not let us go in without... I don't know... a security pass or something?

We were ready. It was about 3:23 in the afternoon by human time. At least that's what Boris said.

It was Sunday. We decided to do it now. Tomorrow, after 'school', my human friends were going to attend some kind of party.

So we morphed into Pidgeys and Spearows and flew out towards the Weederpie facility. Michael ran below us.

We talked about stuff while flying there. How Bounce was almost finished with the Ditto Device repairs. How my human friends were going to have lots of fun at the party tomorrow. How they went in their English tests... whatever they are.

Finally, I could see the clearing.

˂That's the place,˃ I said.

˂Okay. Everyone ready?˃ Lisa asked.

˂Yeah, I want Cheesy Poofs!˃ I said suddenly, remembering that show I watched.

No one said anything for a few moments. Then Lisa said, ˂Um, Blitz? Where'd you get that from?˃

˂South Park! Sweeeet!˃

˂Okay, who let Blitz watch South Park?˃ Lisa demanded.

˂Uh, me,˃ Boris said meekly.

˂Hey Blitz? Try not to say stuff from that show, okay? It's got some rather... offensive stuff in it,˃ Rachel said.

˂Okay,˃ I said.

Lisa, Rachel, Boris, Bounce, and I landed and demorphed. Michael climbed a tree nearby and waited. Then, Lisa morphed into a Pinsir. Bounce, Boris, Rachel, and I morphed into Scythers.

The change was strange and disgusting. Wings suddenly sprouted on my back and my skin turned green. My arms became huge claws and my tail disappeared.

I was a Scyther.

Scythers are strong, agile, and amazingly fast. If you were born a Scyther.

If you weren't used to its body, you'd be clumsy. Like me.

I lumbered towards the clearing with my friends.

˂Okay, let's go!˃ Boris said.

˂Wait, I've got one thing to say,˃ Michael said. ˂We're doomed.˃

˂Great. That's so reassuring,˃ Lisa said.

**Author's Annotation:** I seem to keep going back and forth on whether to recap who the Pokémorphs are and how morphing works. I wish I had dropped the recaps completely but because Animorphs did it every book, I guess I felt like it was necessary for a series format. I hadn't read much outside of Animorphs and Goosebumps at that point.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

I went over the plan again in my head. It didn't sound too hard.

We emerged into the clearing. No one really seemed to notice us. But there were an awful lot of Scythers and Pinsirs around. We definitely couldn't just walk into the building.

We would have to stick with the plan.

I looked around, trying to remember where that Beedrill nest was. There! I was pretty sure where it was.

˂Follow me,˃ I said. I started flying towards the nest. Bounce, Rachel, and Boris flew after me, while Lisa ran.

I felt many sets of eyes turn on us. The Weederpies watched us with interest. What were we doing?

˂Hey! You!˃ a Scyther called. ˂What are you doing?˃

We ignored it.

What we were doing was horribly dangerous, and we weren't even inside the building yet.

We reached the colony of Weedles, Kakunas, and Beedrills.

"Scyyyyyyy!" I screeched. I swung with a claw at a Weedle.

The Beedrills rose from the branches of the tree.

˂Okay, RUN!˃ Boris cried.

The five of us turned and went as fast as we could towards the shocked Scythers and Pinsirs.

˂Okay Michael! Go!˃ Lisa called.

˂You idiots! What have you done?!˃ a Pinsir cried.

"Beeeeeeeee," the Beedrills buzzed.

We ran straight past all the Scythers and Pinsirs and then dove into some bushes.

˂Michael! Ready?˃ Lisa called.

˂Sure am!˃

I peeked out of the bushes and saw Michael holding a Weedle. He had grabbed it when the Beedrills started chasing us. He threw it! It landed right in the middle of a group of Weederpies.

The Beedrills froze in mid-air.

We started demorphing. We needed to get into our battle morphs as quickly as possible.

"BEEEE!" The Beedrills dove! Straight towards the Weederpies!

˂AAAHHHH!˃

They scattered, terrified. They ran into the forest and out of sight, with a swarm of Beedrills following.

I finished the morph to Nidoran as fast as I could.

We climbed out of the bushes. We were in our battle morphs: Bulbasaur, Pikachu, Charmander, Nidoran male, and Nidoran female. I was the female. Blame my brother for that.

Michael ran over to us. He was already in his battle morph...

We ran inside one of the doors. I'm not too sure, but I think it was the one I had gone into earlier.

In we went! The place had changed. There were a lot more Weedles. They were everywhere, in fact. Everywhere!

"CHAR!" Rachel let loose with a huge ball of fire which completely singed the door. All we had to do was tap it and it fell down.

We charged through.

Inside, scientists froze and looked up. Some were performing experiments with Pokémon, and others had been writing stuff.

Now, they all just stared.

There was just one thing to do now. And that was go crazy.

So we went crazy. We suddenly charged forward and bit at the scientists' ankles. We let caged-up Pokémon free. We knocked glass jars and bottles off of tables.

And it was fun!

Boy, was it fun.

**Author's Annotation:** Near a Beedrill nest doesn't sound like a particularly smart place for a facility. Did they know the Beedrills were there when they built it? Or did the Beedrills move in later? I'd hope it was the latter.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

I kicked a rack of glass tube-looking things off of the table.

CRASH!

They hit the floor and shattered, spilling their contents everywhere.

Suddenly, I felt a human grab me by the back leg. He tried to pick me up.

I was angry. Suddenly, something from South Park came back into my mind.

˂Ay!˃ I cried angrily. ˂I'm not fat! I'm big-boned!˃

I spun around and tried to bite the human. The human instinctively let go.

Cool.

I leaped off the table, then noticed something out of the corner of my eye. I turned.

Scythers! Pinsirs! They were pouring in through the door.

"Nidorrrrr!" I screeched. I charged at a Scyther. When I was close enough, I bit it, poisoning it.

I saw Bounce doing the same thing. I saw Rachel frying a Pinsir, Lisa electrocuting a Scyther, Michael Karate Chopping a Pinsir, and Boris Vine Whipping a Scyther.

It was chaos, I tell you! Chaos!

But more and more Scythers came. We were forced back to the door we had come through, and then through it, into the first room.

˂Um... okay, time to go!˃ Lisa cried. ˂RUN!˃

I turned and ran towards the door. The door leading outside.

This was a foolish attack. Foolish!

Oh sure, we broke quite a lot of stuff in that other room. But we would never beat all these Pinsirs and Scythers!

I raced towards the door. Almost there! Just a few more steps...

Suddenly, the little lever to the left of the door flicked down. Just flicked down, with no one near it. And the door closed. I only just stopped in time to keep from running straight into it.

The six of us, confused, turned around.

And there he was. Almost seven foot tall. Mostly gray, with some purple on his tail and belly.

Parasecter One!

His Mewtwo body was horrifying. I suddenly realized something. He had flicked the switch with his psychic powers!

Parasecter One laughed. ˂Hoping to rush in, do some damage, then get away clean? I don't think so.˃

I was basically shaking like a leaf. This was the first time Parasecter One had spoken to any of us directly. The last time I had seen him was when he... murdered my dad.

How would we go in a fight with him? I didn't know.

˂So you're the humans and Mews that can change,˃ he said. ˂Hmm... that's very interesting. And it would be even more interesting if you told me where and how to get this power.˃

No one spoke.

˂Ah, not speaking, eh? I'll just have to kill you.˃

Suddenly, the Scythers and Pinsirs rushed forward!

No! There had to be a way out.

The lever! I had to pull the lever!

But the Scythers and Pinsirs blocked my way.

WHAM!

A Scyther slammed me with the flat side of its claw.

I tried to fight back, but another Scyther Slashed me from behind.

We were losing. There was no way out.

I charged blindly through the Weederpies. Why? I don't know. I just did.

I stopped. I was up against another wall, now.

I turned and saw a Scyther getting ready to attack me. But suddenly, a Bulbasaur Vine Whipped it from behind.

I demorphed. I demorphed quite quickly, mostly because I was scared stiff.

The room was like a battle field. Everyone was fighting.

I was a Mew now.

"Scyyy!" A Scyther! It tried to hit me with its claw.

It would have succeeded, but a Pikachu gave it a nasty shock.

The Scyther turned to face Lisa, but then I ran up behind it.

˂Kick the baby!˃ I yelled, remembering my favorite line from South Park.

I kicked him in the behind. He fell forward.

What should I morph? Scyther! No, wait! I noticed something crawling across my foot.

A Weedle! Despite the horrible battle, Weedles were still crawling around the room.

I started morphing to Weedle.

**Author's Annotation:** Oh dear. I apologize for the South Park references here. It was still pretty new when I wrote this so my friends and I thought it was the greatest thing ever. I usually enjoy references, but these ones are so out of place.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

Even though I've done the Weedle morph before, the changes were still strange. My arms and legs shrank and turned into little ball-things. My body pinched up. I grew a big stinger on my head.

I tried to morph as fast as possible. But the battle... With my changing eyes, I saw horrible scenes. And I mean horrible. I can't even begin to describe them.

Then, the Scythers and Pinsirs started forming a circle, forcing my friends into the middle. My friends... they were badly hurt.

Now they were completely trapped. They were in a ring of Weederpies. And then there was Parasecter One himself.

˂So, had enough fighting?˃ Parasecter One said. ˂Ready to tell us all your secrets?˃

Silence.

˂I thought there were six of you,˃ Parasecter One said. ˂Where is the last one?˃ He looked around. Then, he stared at his soldiers with narrowed eyes. ˂He must have changed morph. No one move! He could be anyone.˃

Everyone in the room froze. Except for all the Weedles, of course. And one of those Weedles was me.

Parasecter One glared left and right, suspicious. The poor Scythers and Pinsirs didn't move.

I acted like the other Weedles. I started crawling around the outside of the room.

Suddenly, a Scyther took a step forward. I don't know if he was going to tell the Parasecter something or if he just had a death wish, but Parasecter One whirled to face him. He raised a hand and, using his psychic powers, flung the horrified Scyther through the air until it hit the wall.

I just kept walking. I was almost behind him now...

Parasecter One turned back to my friends. ˂Unmorph. Unmorph now, or I will kill you.˃

I was ready! I coiled up my body...

˂We call it _demorphing_, you fruit loop!˃ I said.

Parasecter One glared at my friends. ˂Which one of you said that?!˃

˂Me. And by the way, we're the Pokémorphs!˃ I cried. ˂Not changing humans and Mews!˃

I hoped I sounded tough and defiant. Because I certainly didn't feel like it.

But then I launched myself. Straight toward the Parasecter's tail.

"Weedle!" I cried.

˂AAAAARGGHH!˃ he cried.

My head stinger was now stuck in the bottom side of his tail, near the base. I knew I had poisoned him.

Suddenly, the place erupted into another fight.

I dropped onto the floor, happy with myself. I quickly started crawling away.

But Scythers! Pinsirs! They tried to cut me and scratch me.

Demorph! I had to demorph!

So I did.

The first thing to change was my Weedle tail. It suddenly sprouted out to become my own long and flexible Mew tail. Except it still had a Weedle stinger on the end of it. I took advantage of that fact.

I whipped my tail at every Scyther and Pinsir I could, poisoning them.

Parasecter One turned around to face me. He glared at me.

I suddenly noticed my friends. They were at the switch! Boris and Bounce stood below it, Rachel stood on them, and Lisa helped Michael up onto Rachel's shoulders.

Michael pushed the lever up!

I knew I had to distract Parasecter One.

I was fully demorphed, so I opened my mouth and said, "Mmmmmeeeeeewwwww!"

I hoped that had drowned out the clicking sound of the door starting to open. It had. Parasecter One just stared at me.

The door! It was open! Time to cruise!

I raced right at Parasecter One. I jumped! Right at him.

He simply raised his hand and threw me away with his psychic powers.

WHAM!

I hit a wall. But I was near the door!

Parasecter One realized his mistake.

CLICK!

He pulled the lever down again.

It was now or never!

I raced for the closing door. Almost there... almost there...

My friends were already outside. I was the only one left.

A Pinsir! It stepped in my way.

I ran straight into it.

**Author's Annotation:** The image of a Weedle stinger on a Mew tail feels like a nod to the Andalites of Animorphs. I don't remember if that was the original intent, and it's more likely that I just thought it was a funny accident, but it made me smile at least.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

I guess the Pinsir was expecting me to stop. I didn't.

WHAM!

I slammed into that Pinsir. The momentum took us both straight under the door. Under the _closing_ door!

˂YAAAHHHH!˃ I cried. I quickly leaped outside.

CRUNCH!

I didn't even dare to look back. The door had closed on that Pinsir, and I didn't want to see what had happened to it.

I ran, trying to catch up with my friends. They were slowing down because they were demorphing.

I caught up with them. But we kept running.

I quickly glanced over my shoulder. The door was opening again! Scythers and Pinsirs charged after us, followed by Parasecter One.

But then Parasecter One stopped. He went back inside. He was hurt from when I poisoned him! Maybe... maybe he would...

_No Blitz,_ I told myself. _Don't be foolish. Team Rocket will certainly have Antidotes. He won't die. _

We ran into the forest. But then... Scythers! Pinsirs! They leaped from the bushes in front of us.

They were the ones we had chased off with the Beedrills.

My human friends remorphed. But they morphed slowly. They were tired.

Bounce and I remained as Mews.

We whipped our tails around, slamming Scythers and Pinsirs.

I decided to try a different approach. I picked up a stone off of the ground. I threw it up in the air, then hit it with my tail.

It flew through the air, hitting a Scyther in the eye.

Cool!

We backed away as we fought, going deeper and deeper into the forest.

Once my human friends had finished morphing, they joined the fight.

"Vvvvictreebellll."

I looked over my shoulder, just in time to see a huge, open, teeth-rimmed mouth coming straight for me!

I leaped aside.

A Victreebel! We quickly backed away.

"Victreeeeeebel!"

˂AAAAAAHHHHH!˃ A Scyther yelled. I looked just in time to see another Victreebel snatch it up.

Victreebels are over 5 foot, while Scythers are over 4 foot. Not exactly easy prey.

But that was one hungry Victreebel. The Scyther was gone within 5 seconds.

More Victreebels! They were everywhere!

In our battle, we had stumbled into a Victreebel colony!

˂AAAAHHH!˃ I cried, dodging another Victreebel.

We started fighting the Victreebels. We hit them, electrocuted them, whipped them with vines, and set them on fire. But there were so many!

The Victreebels were fierce and big. And there were a lot of them.

The Weederpies quickly scattered. Bounce, Lisa, Boris, Rachel, Michael, and I ran. I don't think the Victreebels followed us. But we still ran.

Finally, we stopped.

I sat down heavily. ˂That was too close!˃

Lisa, Boris, and Rachel demorphed. I noticed that Michael had a huge cut across his back.

He couldn't demorph though. He couldn't just get rid of the cut.

We morphed to birds-of-prey and flew back towards Cerulean City, with Michael following on foot.

At one point, he fainted from the loss of blood.

Bounce and I morphed Scythers and carried him. When we finally got there, we headed for the Pokémon Center.

We landed behind some of the little hedges outside and demorphed.

"Okay, here goes," Rachel said. She picked up Michael and went inside.

**Author's Annotation:** Oh dear, a Beedrill colony _and_ a Victreebel colony? Either there are Pokémon colonies everywhere in the wild or the Weederpies picked a truly awful spot for their facility.

I knew that I was going to have to deal with the possibility of Michael getting hurt at some point. As this was the Pokémorphs' first big battle, this seemed as good a time as any. Tobias in Animorphs was trapped as a hawk, which meant he could keep himself out of harm's way most of the time and just dive in for opportunistic strikes, but Michael is grounded and in the thick of things. Though I do feel like I didn't make as much use of his climbing abilities as I should have.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

Rachel went into the Pokémon Center. She was going to get Michael healed. Hopefully, the doctors and nurses wouldn't ask why he wasn't in a Pokéball.

After a while of waiting, Lisa and Boris went in to see what was going on, leaving Bounce and I alone.

˂So... that was pretty close, hey?˃ I said.

I expected Bounce to say something like, ˂Yeah, we're lucky to be alive. I hope Michael is okay.˃

But instead, he just looked away. ˂Yeah.˃

The battle had been horrifying. And now, scenes from it were permanently embedded in my memory.

Finally, Boris, Rachel, and Lisa came out of the Pokémon Center. Followed by Michael.

I was glad he was okay. I was glad we had escaped. I was glad I was still alive.

Who wouldn't be?

But the effect of the battle on Bounce freaked me out.

_He'll be okay soon,_ I told myself.

––––––––––

It was the next day. About midday, I guess.

Michael was okay. He was fully healed.

And Bounce was okay. So were my human friends. We all did our best to forget that horrible fight.

I had just been for a fly. It was quite fun, but I soon got bored.

I landed outside my cave and demorphed.

I raced in, expecting Bounce to be working on the Ditto Device. He wasn't.

Where was he?

I noticed all the tools were out, scattered around the Ditto Device.

He had been here recently. He must have just gone to get something.

I walked up to the Ditto Device. The Ditto inside grinned goofily at me.

˂Hi Ditto!˃ I cried, waving.

I looked inside the hole in the side of the Device. There were wires and stuff inside.

I heard footsteps. I looked up and saw Bounce entering the cave.

˂Hi Blitz! What are you doing?˃ he said.

˂Hi! Can I try to work on the Ditto Device?˃

˂No.˃

˂Pleeeeeeeease?˃

˂No.˃

˂Aaaawwww... I won't break it!˃

˂No.˃

I reached inside the Device anyway and grabbed two wires.

˂Blitz! Don't do that!˃

˂I got it! I got it!˃ I cried, shoving the wires together.

ZZZAAAAPPPP.

A nasty electric shock went through me. I pulled back.

˂I don't got it.˃

Bounce sighed, like he usually does when I do something annoying. He walked up, picked up a tool, and started working on the Device.

I leaned forward, looking over his shoulder. I leaned so far over that my head was right next to Bounce's. From the front, it would have looked like he had two heads.

Bounce looked over at me.

˂YAAAH!˃ he yelped in surprise.

I stepped away from him. He glared at me. ˂Hey Blitz? Why don't you go watch South Park?˃

˂Can't. Boris is at College and he won't let me watch it anymore, anyway.˃

˂Well... why don't you go climb a tree?˃

˂Cool!˃ I said. ˂Great idea! Wanna come? Sure you do!˃ I grabbed him by the arm and tried to pull him towards the exit of the cave.

Bounce just sat there, sighing. ˂Brothers,˃ he muttered. ˂Who needs them?˃

**THE END!**

**Author's Annotation:** What exactly do Mews do for entertainment? You know, when they're not Blitz? Hmm.

I definitely enjoyed this book on the reread. I was worried how my grumpy, jaded brain would react to Blitz, but South Park references aside, he was fun. I liked the dichotomy here, with Blitz's ridiculousness stacked up against the most serious battle the Pokémorphs have had so far. They tempered each other nicely.

Next up is Pokémorphs #6: The Arrival! We have our first Boris book, and we meet a new character! Tune in next time.


End file.
